GreenFlame oneshots!
by lizzy16823
Summary: A few oneshots about GreenFire shipping! (Lloyd x Kai)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Lizzy here and I'm back with my FAVORITE ship (I think); Greenflame! I jut think they're so flipping cute! Hope you enjoy this!**

Lloyd's Secret

Kai's PoV

I was walking around the Bounty as Zane was cooking breakfast. I was the only one up other than that. I peaked into Lloyd's room. He was sitting on his bed and typing on his laptop. I shut the door **as** quietly as I could and walked to the kitchen. Zane was cooking food. It smelled delicious.

I sat at the table when Jay, Cole, and Nya walked in, taking seats at the other side of the table.

"Hey, where's Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon?" I asked.

"I think they went for a weekend with Misako. Something to do with stress from crazy kids..." Jay said as he looked at me.

Zane brought stacks of pancakes for everyone to enjoy. He set a plate in front of each of us. Jay ate his ravenously while Nya laughed as she covered hers in syrup. Lloyd's pancakes were sitting untouched. I ate the fluffy pancakes and listened to a debate between Cole and Zane, over the best TV show.

Lloyd walked in, typing frantically on his phone, with one headphone in his ear. His hair was untidy and his eyes drooped with tiredness. He grabbed a bottle of water and a banana and ran out of the room.

What was Lloyd up to? Normally he would join us and eat and be social, but this isn't what he's like. What is he doing?

I must of had a look of concern on my face as he ran out, because Jay was looking at me with a look of 'Does he like him?'. Zane poked me.

"Kai, you should go talk to him. Find out what's up. You are the closest with him." He said. I stood up.

"I'll go." I said as I walked out. I reached his door. It was unlocked. I knocked.

"Lloyd, either come out or I'm coming in."

There was silence.

"Go away Kai." I heard him say inside.

"Why, what are you doing Lloyd?"

"Nothing Kai, I'm just playing minecraft with a few friends. It's modded."

I don't think this was true. I mean he did play minecraft, but he ha the decency to pause the game and join us!

I opened the door and peaked inside. Lloyd was on his bed with his laptop on. He had his headphones on and was jamming out to something. He ate a banana. The strange part was that he was using a drawing tablet, drawing something on the computer! I shut the door and just walked back to the kitchen.

"So, what happened to Lloyd?" Jay asked as I came in.

"He was drawing on his computer."

"What was he drawing?"

"I dunno. I'm gonna go back to find out."

I walked in the room again. Lloyd was in the same position accept he was typing and his headphones were off. I sat down on his desk chair and grabbed a piece of paper. It was blank.

I started folding the paper into a paper airplane and threw it at his head. I couldn't see what he was drawing from where I was, sadly. He threw the airplane back to the maker.

"So, Lloyd. That's obviously not Minecraft."

"Sorry."

"So what are you working on?"

"Ummmmm- stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"A-a project." He said as he looked away and blushed.

"Can I see?"

"Er- i-it's not ready yet..."

"Still, can I see it?"

"Ummmm"

"Please Lloyd?"

"But it sucks..."

"I don't care, I just wanna see."

"..." He looked away and big his lip.

"Please Lloyd!"

"F-fine."

I jumped over to his bed and sat beside him. He had open an animation software and adobe photoshop open too. He pressed play and played a animation. It was meh-ok I guess! It was about a doughnut named Dave who has the worst morning ever!

"Lloyd..." I started.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks."

"No Lloyd, it's great!"

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, yes it is! How long it take to make?"

"Err all night..."

"Wow!"

He uploaded it to YouTube and put his laptop on the bedside table. He still had his headphones on and was listening to whatever he was listening to.

I unplugged the earphones at the end of the song 'Angle with a shotgun'. The next song was '679'. I was surprised to know he listened to this type of music. I looked over to see him mouthing the words.

He slowly fell asleep, his head rested on my shoulder. I didn't dare to move, so I turned the music off and fell asleep beside him.

Jay's PoV

We stood in front of the door to Lloyd's room. I peaked inside and saw Kai; asleep with his arm rapped around Lloyd. Lloyd was asleep as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia everyone. Lizzy here with another one shot. It was stormy where I live so I wrote a fanfic story.**

 **So yeah. Not much really to say accept...**

 **ENJOY!**

Thunder

It was the middle of a very dark and stormy night. The ninja were fast asleep...or... Well most were. While the other ninja slept soundly though the night, Lloyd couldn't sleep. Thunder boomed in the distance and lighting lit up the night.

Lloyd's PoV

Another stormy night... Another restless night. Storms are so beautiful, with the beautiful bursts of lightning that cracked every so often. I know I'm the master of energy/golden and all... But storms scare me! It's all because it was stormy on the day My mother dropped me off at Darkly's...

Flashback  
(88mph later...)

We were on a boat- my mom and I. She held my hand tight as we held on for dear life. The storm made the boat toss and turn, but I never let go. I held her hand the whole time. The man steering the boat managed to get us to shore.

My mom walked up to the building and inside. A round lady with an angry expression spoke to my mother and then left. She gave me a uniform to put on later. We toured the building with her and it was really cold. My mom looked into my eyes as we hugged and said something and then ran off to catch the ship.

I cried until the mean lady started to whip me.

She was a harsh lady, and I could tell this wasn't the only time I would be whipped. She imprinted scars on my back in the shape of the word demon.

The school was harsher than some think. We were whipped and not fed well and it was hard. That's why I left.

End of the flashback~~~~~

I sad up on my back and rocked back and fourth. It calmed me. A really loud boom of thunder made me jump and hit my head. Lightning lit up the room and made creepy. I pulled up the blanket over my head and cried.

I think I was pretty silent, but I still heard someone moving above me. I stated as silent as I could to prevent Kai hearing me.

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\

That morning I woke up to the loud sound of thunder. The storm did not stop. I got up and took a shower, letting the warm water cool me. Looking in the mirror, my eyes were red from crying.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Lloyd you done yet?" It was Kai. I wrapped the tower around my waist and left the bathroom. Keeping my eyes down, I put my clothes on and fixed my bed. The storm still howled in the distance. I yawned, having barely slept the night before.

After Kai finished, we went out for breakfast. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I sat at the table and watched an argument arise between Kai and Cole. Sensei Wu walked in and sat down. He started telling us about the training exercise. I didn't listen, I was too focused on not falling asleep.

I'm not gonna fall asleep. I'm not gonna fall as-

I woke up with a sneeze. My face was wet with milk and my cereal was sticking to my face. Everyone was laughing so hard. I just stared at the bowl and wiped away the cereal, but I didn't realize what Kai was doing...

By midnight, the rain still haven't stopped. Thunder still boomed in the distance. I sat up in the crow's nest, having the rain soaking into my pjs. The wind ruffled my blonde hair as I sat and stared at my feet.

Suddenly the rain stopped. Well, on me anyway. I looked up and saw a red umbrella above my head and saw Kai holding it.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" He asked. So I told him everything. About my mom and my fear of storms. He sat in silence and when I was done, he wrapped his arm around me. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Lloyd, you shouldn't be afraid storms, or anything! I will always be there for you."Kai said with a smile.

Lloyd smiled back and enjoyed the peace.

 **I take ideas by the way, so share those if you got one!**

 **Review if you enjoyed!**

 **See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Don't worry here's another chapter!**

 **Suggested by Firebladevshandonfire I'm still taking suggestions!**

 **Enjoy it!**

Wolf

Kai's PoV

I walked around Ninjago city with a girl. Her name was Mia, and we were currently on a date. We waked into the smoothie shack and sat down at the table. Mia stood up.

"I'm gonna get us smoothies. Strawberry ok?" Mia asked. Kai nodded in response and the girl walked over to the line.

A few minutes later she came back, carrying two smoothies. She passed me one and I took a sip. It tasted weird. Like, more sour. I drank the smoothie and left.

We recently got an expansion on the bounty, so now we all have our own rooms. Accept me and Lloyd have to share. As soon as I entered our room, I saw him recording a video game on his computer. He was talking to people on his headphones.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Lloyd's PoV

"Thanks for watching, I'll see you in the next episode. Bye!" I ended the video and turned my laptop off. Kai was sound asleep already, hidden beneath the covers.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to something licking my face. Blinking, the morning light shined in my face. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. As I finally looked at what was licking me, I realized that I should probably stay still.

It was a baby wolf, with spiky brown fur, and weirdest of all, Kai's eyes. It sits on my stomach, making it hard to breathe.

"Lloyd! You gotta help me!" It says. It sounds more like a bark, but I could tell it was Kai.

"Kai? What happened?"

"On my date last night, Mia slipped 24 hour wolf into my drink! And broke up with me." He barked sadly. Lloyd rubbed the wolfs ears. It seemed as though Kai was slowly becoming wolf in the brain, and when the potion wore off, he would become Kai again.

He still had 18 hours.

I sat with Kai in my lap. He laid across my stomach, his wolf head rested on my shoulder. It was now nine and the other were waking up.

"KAI, LLOYD! Breakfast!" I heard Jay yell into the room. I froze. Kai woke up and jumped off my lap. He jumped on his own bed and laid down. I got up, and crept to the door. Before he woke up, I snuck out the the room and ran to the dining room. I was the last one there, everyone had started eating their eggs and bacon already.

"Where's Kai?" Cole asked.

"Ummmm... He's sick." I responded.

"Really? Do you want me to bring him some medicine?" Nya asked.

"NO no um, he's not that sick. I better bring his breakfast." I grabbed our plates and walked back to the room and walked in slowly.

Kai started growling. His fur was fluffed up an his mouth showed a snarl. I dropped the plate as he snapped at my legs. I fell down and he jumped at me, I had to hold him by the shoulders, his face almost on mine.

"KAI! Kai it's me! Lloyd!" I yelled into his face. I stared him into eyes. He looked back. He slowly calmed down and started eating off the floor.

"Well, there goes my breakfast!"

Today was our free day, so we lucked out and had no training. I laid on my bed, with Kai in my lap. He grumbled as he slept, blowing air into my face. I stood up and grabbed a red ribbon and tied it around his neck. He looked up at me, confused.

"K'mon Kai, let's go for a walk!" I jumped out the window, him in my arms as we hurtled towards the ground.

We reached the park and started walking around. Unrecognizable to the people there, I grabbed a stick and threw it. Kai, suddenly ran over and grabbed it in mid air. He brought it back and dropped it at my feet. Laughing, I picked it up and threw it. Again and again and again!

I was laughing as I walked home, Kai in my arms. It was dark already, and he had 20 minutes until he was Kai again. I jumped back through the window and set him on the ground. He sat on his bed and we waited until the his transformation.

When it finally happened, there was a swirl or red sparkles and then there was Kai.

But a naked Kai.

I shoved my eyes in my pillow, pretending I didn't see anything. I was also hiding my blush. I heard him hurrying to get clothes on.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!" He yelled. He was angry, steam fled his ears.

"It will be ok Kai, I promise!" I said to him, but he pushed me away. Hard. I stumbled backwards as he threw a pillow against the wall.

"Kai! It will be ok, you will find another girl for you." I turned him around to look at me in the eyes. I stared into them, calming him down.

"Y-Your right. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Ya know..."

"What?"

"I don't think I want another girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I want a guy. I got one in mind.."

"Who?"

"You."

 **Was it good? You tell me in the reviews! Also follow and favorite!**

 **Hope you liked this, I mean, who doesn't like greenflame?**

 **Want another ship done? Tell me in the reviews! Have a story idea you want me to do? I'll try to do it**

 **XD can't say it would be good.**

 **I NEED IDEAS PLEASE HELP! PM me to chat and such!**

 **Bia Bros**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and I got a reaaaaaallllllllllllly quick story for you. Just a little bromance I guess. It was for homework so...**

 **If you enjoyed tell me in the reviews, and also give suggestions!**

 **And also don't forget to follow and favorite if you want.**

 **( : : )**

Ice Cream Unicorns

It was a hot day out and Lloyd and his best friend, Kai, were walking around town. The boys were almost dying of heat when they finally reached the place they were going to. They approached a small green building that had a long line filing out of it. The sign read 'Honey's Ice Cream'. It was new in town, and Lloyd had to drag his best friend off his computer to get out here.

"Great. Now we're late! If you just got off we could of skipped this line!" Lloyd complained to Kai.

"Sorry, but my sister sent a super long email about her first day to camp and I just had to respond! What would you do if your sister sent you a really long email?"

"Kai, I don't have a sister," The two friends bickered the entire line until the point where the people in front of them had to tell them to shut up. After 30 minutes of waiting, they finally got to the front of the line.

"Hello, and welcome to Honey's! What can I get for you?" Said a short boy behind the counter. He looked about 18 and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, one large strawberry in a cone please," Kai said to the boy behind the counter.

"And a large mint chocolate chip for me please." Lloyd added. The worker ran off and made their ice cream. Since the building was crowded, Kai lead Lloyd out to the park. It was only a short walk to the park, but the path was very uneven. When Kai started running, he tripped over the uneven sidewalk and fell to the ground. His ice cream cone landed on his forehead. As Lloyd helped his friends stand, he couldn't help but laugh,

"Kai, you look like a unicorn!"


End file.
